


Wait, You Did What? (Marinette and Adrien.)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, OTP Feels, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Is that you kissing Chat Noir?"----Marinette kisses Chat to make sure he isn't the victim of an Akuma attack, but what will the consequences be?





	Wait, You Did What? (Marinette and Adrien.)

  
  
  
"Love. Why does it always have to be love, Tikki?" the 16 year old superhero groaned.

This was the third akuma in 2 days. Didn't Hawk Moth have other things to do. Like sleep?

She didn't know why this girl was Akumatized, but she guessed it had something to do with a love. Once you got hit by a spell, you would 'fall in love' with the first person you saw. Marinette knew she definitely couldn't get hit by this spell, or she would not be able to think straight.

"Well, let's just get this over with." She said and was about to transform when she heard someone shout her name.

"Marinette! What are you still doing here? Are you alright?" Chat asked. After that night on the balcony, Chat had been visiting Marinette at least once a week. That had been going on for about a year now. The visits helped Marinette with her crush on Adrien. She could actually speak to the boy now. 

"Do you need your knight in shining black leather to save you?" he smirked.

"I was looking for Alya. She disappeared and I'm worried about her."

"Well don't worry, Purrinces. I will back sure she gets back save. Cat's honor."

Marinette saw the akuma too late. She was already walking towards them, cornering them, no time to escape.

"Chat, just follow my lead, okay?"

"You'll find that cat's are very flexible-"

"Good." Marinette cut in. She grabbed him by his bell and yanked him down until his lips met hers.

Chat didn't react at first. He was too baffled by the course of action, but as soon as Marinette tangled her hands in his hair, he put his hands on her waist, closed his eyes too and deepened the kiss.

Marinette hoped that her partner couldn't feel her heart racing 200 miles per hour. She didn't even know why. What was going on with her? She heard the retreating steps of the akuma, but Marinette didn't pull back, and neither did Chat.

Chat knew he shouldn't like this as much as he did. He was in love with Ladybug! Was it possible that he had fallen for another girl? He couldn't pretend like he hadn't thought about it on one of his many nights on her balcony.

 _'There is an Akuma! You need to get going!'_ a voice in his head said, but it didn't help.

Marinette felt the shuffling of her bag where Tikki was in, and got the message. She broke apart from Chat, gasping for breath. Both of them were as red as tomato's.

"Marinette..." Chat said full of amazement. "I..."

"Go get that akuma, Chaton." She heard her mistake as she said it. Only Ladybug called him Chaton, but Marinette was already running away, as she found an empty room to transform, she saw Tikki's look of amusement on her face.

"I know, I know." She grumbled, and transformed into Ladybug, to help his confused and love sick partner.

 _'She had called me Chaton!'_ he kept thinking.

\------

"Girl, what am I seeing on the Ladyblog?" Alya's voice rang Marinette out of her dream like state.

They were back in the classroom and Marinette was sitting at her desk, waiting for the class to start, when Alya came in. Everyone else had already taken their seat, including Adrien who looked dazed. He kept staring at Marinette. How had he not seen the resembles before?

Alya's scream got everyone's attention. The reporter looked torn between confession and amusement.

"Well, I won't know until you tell me." Marinette raised her eyebrow. 

Alya stomped towards her and showed her picture on her phone. Once Marinette saw it, she blushed. Like beet red. Even though a lot of her classmates had seen her blush a lot, nobody had seen it like that.

"What is it? What's going on?" Nino asked. He, Alix and Kim grabbed their own phone to look what was on the blog.

Marinette couldn't stop staring. The picture in front of her was of her and Chat. Kissing! Had somebody taken a picture? She thought they were alone.

"I-I mean, I can- I can explain. It isn't, I mean... what?" Marinette stuttered.

Adrien looked at the mess in front of him, and suddenly he had an idea of what was in the picture.

"Oh. My. GOD!!! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Is that you kissing Chat Noir?" Alix yelled. She normally didn't get this excited, but this was different. The whole class, even Chloe, crowded around one of the 4 phones with the photo on it.

"It is! Girl! Why didn't you tell me? Are you dating?" Alya asked. That seemed to snap her best friend back.

"No! I was just helping him!" Marinette squeaked.

"Yeah, we can see that." Nino snorted.

"Nino!"

Adrien looked at the photo. Marinette was pushed against the wall by him as he held her hips between his hands. She had her fingers in his hair and both of their eyes were closed. Adrien's heart made a jump. Did she enjoy it? Maybe she did like him? 

"I was helping him escape the akuma." Marinette said, still red.

Adrien found his voice again.

"Really? Well, I bet we would all love to hear this story." He smirked a her. A smirk he kept only for when he was Chat Noir, and Marinette noticed it. Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Excuse me?" She asked dumbfounded. Did he just... Marinette couldn't believe it. It wasn't true! Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste, the same person. Even she didn't have that much luck.

"I agree. What happened?" Rose squealed.

"I... I just..." She was lost in words again as she eyed Adrien suspiciously.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He asked. Her eyes winded again. "Well," he pointed to the photo. "Clearly." he laughed again. Marinette's eyes narrowed.

The whole class looked at the two of them.

"There must be a _cat_ -ch in this _meow_ -sing story, isn't there?" His green eyes sparkled. The green eyes she knew all too well from all those nights on the Eiffel-tower. His mouth turned into his 'Chat' smirk again. The mouth she had just kissed an hour ago.

Instead of being even more dumbfounded, Marinette composed herself again and became annoyed with what he was trying to do with her.

"I usually like your puns, but those were just horrible." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Adrien laughed.

"It's nice that you finally caught up." He smirked.

"It's not my fault. I was a little distracted." She told him through gritted teeth.

"What is going on?" Alya asked confused as the whole class watched the exchange.

"Nothing." Marinette said, turning back to her best friend.

"So, what happened with Chat Noir?" Alix pushed on.

"Again, nothing. The Akuma was about to cast a spell on him, and I knew ladybug needed him. So, I made sure he wasn't hit by the spell. That's it."

Alya looked at her sceptical.

"And of course does visits on your balcony every week." Adrien stage whispered, his eyes sparkeling with glee.

"Adrien." Marinette groaned as the questions began again. Marinette stood up from her chair, grabbed Adrien by the arm, and walked to the door.

"Mari, what are you doing?" Nino asked.

"We'll be back in a minute." Adrien said as his partner kept dragging him out until they were in a cupboard.

They stood in front of each other, not knowing where to begin.

"You're... you're Chat?" Marinette asked. She wanted to be sure.

"M'lady." He said. She sucked in her breath.

"Well... I must say, I wasn't expecting this." Adrien chuckled. "I guess the Chat is out of the bag."

"How did you find out?" Marinette asked.

"You called me Chaton, and in all the time I spent with Marinette, only Ladybug called me that. And I guess that kiss was pretty eyeopening." He winked at her.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shut up." She said, her face heating up.

"Just _kitten_. You are quite the kisser, Bugabo." He smirked again.

"Shut up." Marinette groaned.

"Make me." Adrien grinned.

Marinette looked at him for a second, grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't like the last kiss. That one had been heated, quick, sloppy, in the moment. This one was full of love, slow, trusting. When they pulled apart again, they were both smiling like idiots.

That's when the cupboard opened and the two of them were staring at the faces of their classmates.

_Damn it. Not again!_

 


End file.
